A secret revealed
A hidden secret is inadvertantly revealed which sends Anngelique Minzell and her family into a rage, and Jeff into confronting the shameless Erica Harper in this episode of Harpers Falls. Scene One Background: An exclusive restaurant at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in Boston's Back Bay area. Anngelique Minzell is out on a date, one of her first since she had divorced AJ, and is at present, in the ladies room. Her date, a handsome Private Investigator she wants to work with, is talking on his phone. He is talking to Erica Harper! P.I.: Yeah, Ms. Harper. I've delved into the Minzell family history. And what you sent me was very interesting. ERICA: Isn't it though?! (The screen splits, showing Erica on one side with the P.I. on the other. Despite being in prison, she is using a pay phone to talk to the P.I.) P.I.: Did you know the Minzells at all? ERICA: I was involved with William Minzell before he was subsequently killed. (in phony sympathy) It was so terrible. P.I.: You're kidding me! ERICA: I had one of my flunkies sent to his house in Marshall City, Connecticut to murder him, and his wife too! P.I.: But why?! What did they do to you?! ERICA (dismissively): Simple. He displeased me! The FUN part of it was his youngest, Jamie, was witness to it, and I made it where I was quite demonstrative about it! P.I.: You mean....? ERICA: Yes, I made sure he SAW his parents being murdered, in front of his eyes! (It was at that moment that Anngelique comes out and hears the entire phone call. She is livid.) ANNGELIQUE: Who are you talking to?! P.I. (quickly disconnecting the call, but too late): Nobody. ANNGELIQUE: Don't lie to me! You think I didn't do my homework?! P.I.: You're just a woman! ANNGELIQUE: Wrong thing to say, buster! (She takes the bill, goes and pays for the meal, and then comes back, where she throws a glass of wine in his face.) P.I.: What was that about? ANNGELIQUE: You are working with that damned tramp, Erica Harper? You know she is an enemy to me! P.I.: Yes, but she offered me a better offer. ANNGELIQUE (furiously): Get out of my face, and get out of my sight! (The P.I. leaves in a hurry. Anngelique grabs her cell phone and calls AJ. Something she would never usually do.) AJ: What's going on, Minz? ANNGELIQUE (snarkily): I don't need to hear that from you right now, Johnny Boy. Right now, I need help! AJ (concerned now): What is it, Anngie? ANNGELIQUE: The guy I was on a date with, he is working for Erica, and I am worried. AJ: What about? ANNGELIQUE: He let it slip about what happened when my parents were killed. AJ: Oh no! (AJ hears Jamie screaming in terror) ANNGELIQUE (hearing her brother scream): Jamie! He's heard hasn't he? AJ: I fear so! That stupid P.I. must have called him! ANNGELIQUE: Or that damned Erica did! I wouldn't put it past her! She LOVES to rub salt in the wound. AJ: What about Jeff? ANNGELIQUE: If anything happened to Jamie, he would go after her with a flamethrower! AJ: Do you want me to call Jeff? ANNGELIQUE: No sense in avoiding it. He'll find out soon enough, if he hasn't already. AJ: I will call him, Anngie. I will calm Jamie down, in the meantime. ANNGELIQUE: Good idea, AJ. I will call you later. (Anngelique is infuriated with what happened.) Scene Two Background: Cheers Bar on Beacon Street. A worried Jeff is meeting with AJ. JEFF: Where is Jamie? AJ: He's at home. I had Anngie come over to be with him. JEFF: What did Erica do? AJ: From what your sister told me, she was talking with a P.I. that Anngie was going to work with. Apparently, Erica was working with this wicked man and then she let it slip about a certain incident that Jamie was witness to! JEFF: Oh, HELL no! And I bet that she will be spreading it all over the area. AJ: She is in prison, but there is a chance she is using the prison's computers to get the information out! JEFF: AJ, you call the prison, or have someone call there. I will call Anngie and let her know what is going on. AJ: Good idea. Let me know if you need any help. JEFF: I will call one of the Harpers. Maybe Mich......Oh, I forgot, he died. Maybe his aunt, Patricia Wheeler can help us out. She is the head of the family. (Jeff takes his cell phone and calls Patricia.) Scene Three Background: Patricia's condo. She hears her cell phone and picks up. PATRICIA: Hello? JEFF: Is this Patricia Wheeler? PATRICIA: Yes, this is. Who is this? JEFF: This is Jeff Minzell. Are you online at all? PATRICIA: I am. What is this about? JEFF: Take a look at the Boston Globe website. PATRICIA: I am looking.....Oh! I see what you mean, Mr. Minzell. JEFF: Yes, and your niece was the one who put it in there. Embarrassing me and my family! PATRICIA: I am very sorry for what happened. Which of my nieces put that in? Oh, wait. I think I know who did. Tell me, was it Erica? JEFF: Yes it was. PATRICIA: That is as I feared then. Somehow or other, Erica got word from someone about your brother. JEFF: How did you know about what happened? PATRICIA: The story got full press coverage, Mr. Minzell. Sadly, it was a matter of public record. JEFF: What about my brother and his pain?! PATRICIA: I wish I knew what to do, Jeff, but right now, you can just be there for him, and I am going to make sure that the Prison officials separate Erica and computers immediately. JEFF: You're right, that is all I can do. PATRICIA: I will make sure Erica doesn't get away with this. (Patricia ends the call, and she then calls the prison warden.) Scene Four Background: MCI-Plymouth. Erica is called to the Warden's office. WARDEN: I have been hearing some distressing reports about you, Harper. ERICA: I couldn't care less what you think of me, loser! WARDEN: Your aunt called me. She told me about some of the tricks you pulled against Anngelique Minzell's brother, Jamie. ERICA (her face blanches): What do you mean?! WARDEN: From what she had said, you had ordered one of your hired henchmen to murder William and Joyce Minzell and forced their youngest son, Jamie, to be witness to it! ERICA: And?! WARDEN: You're without computer privileges! ERICA: You can't do that to me! WARDEN: I can, and you know well I can do that! (Erica is defeated and she is pissed!) Scene Five Background: AJ and Jamie's condo. ANNGELIQUE: We're gonna make Erica Harper pay and pay DEARLY for what she did. JAMIE (petrified): She can't leave me alone! Those nightmares are..... ANNGELIQUE: Oh no! You mean? JAMIE (tears falling down his face): Yes, they started again! ANNGELIQUE: Damn that woman! I hope she burns in hell! (Enter Patricia) PATRICIA: She will be leaving you alone, you can be sure of that. JAMIE (sobbing): She made sure everyone knew! PATRICIA: I know she did, my dear, and I called the warden, and he removed her from any computer access, but I fear the damage has already been done. JAMIE (enraged): DAMN IT! Now, my whole life is exposed! PATRICIA: I will have the Harpers do as much damage control as humanly possible. I fear that some of the damage cannot be undone. Erica definitely saw to that! JAMIE: She is absolutely EVIL! PATRICIA: I won't argue with you there, Jamie. She is my niece, but that doesn't mean I condone what she has done. JAMIE: What am I to do? PATRICIA: Erica crossed her own family, and Jamie, you and your family are under our protection, and I will make sure that Erica will be stopped and stopped once and for all! ANNGELIQUE: She will be stopped. I am filing suit against her sorry backside! (A determined Anngelique whispers to Patricia, who smiles at the plan. She gets her phone and calls Derick Steensland, who is also in agreement.) PATRICIA: I will talk to whomever I can to make sure this is taken care of as swiftly as possible. ANNGELIQUE: Thank you, Patricia; and I promise you, Jamie, Erica will NOT get away with what she did. She will be destroyed! (Anngelique hugs her brother. Patricia nods.) Scene Six Background: MCI-Plymouth. Derick and Patricia, along with Jeff, are in a visitor's room, waiting. A guard brings in a smug Erica. Erica's face falls when she sees her angry aunt, along with Derick and Jeff. JEFF: You are a vicious and vindictive woman! ERICA (dismissively): Thank you, dear. PATRICIA: Don't play your games now! ERICA: What games have I been playing? JEFF: Don't insult my intelligence, madam! I am not as stupid as you think I am. ERICA: Will someone tell me what is going on?! PATRICIA: What the HELL were you thinking when you exposed that you had one of your flunkies kill Jeff's parents?! ERICA: Is that all?! JEFF: And then force my youngest brother to watch you do it?! ERICA: Could it be that maybe I did it because it was FUN?! I was his mistress for God's sake! JEFF (glaring at her): You were WHAT?! ERICA (nonchalantly): His mistress. He displeased me, so I killed him! And I also killed your mother too! JEFF (livid): You wicked BITCH! ERICA: Temper, temper! I am your better! (Patricia slaps her niece in the face) PATRICIA: You are nowhere near his better! JEFF: I am here to inform you, bitch, that you won't get away with this! ERICA: Oh, really?! And WHAT, may I ask are you gonna do to stop me?! (Jeff nods to Derick, who throws a piece of paper at her.) JEFF: This! ERICA: What is "this"?! Do you think you can get through to me by threatening me with paper?! You really are stupid! DERICK: No, lady, YOU'RE the stupid one! Jeff and Anngelique Minzell are suing you for punitive damages for what you did to their family! They are also accusing you with criminal facilitation of murder! ERICA: Ha! Who the hell would believe you over a HARPER?! PATRICIA: Listen to me, you little bitch! I am sick and tired of you using the Harper name to try to get out of the messes you create! You don't care anything about your family, so why the hell should you continue to use the name to get what you want?! ERICA: Maybe, it is because I AM A HARPER! You evil BITCH! You're merely a Wheeler! I am a HARPER! PATRICIA (in a cold and deadly voice): If your mother, MY sister, could see you now, she would be as angry at you as I am! You are purely demonic! One of these days, my dear niece, your crimes will come back to haunt you and when they do, your victims will finally get the justice they have been pleading for! JEFF: I will NEVER forgive you for what you pulled on my brother! NEVER! DERICK (coldly): See you in court! PATRICIA: Guard! We're through here! (Erica looked at the leaving trio. She isn't worried, but she looks at the paper that Derick threw at her. She is finished now, and she knows it! The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell